I'll Be There
by iliveinwonder
Summary: So, this is not a Footloose story, it's just that the cats. don't include music groups. anyway, first story on here, REVIEW PLEASE! xoxo Rainy


"GET OUT!" He screamed. My eyes were the size of saucers. "Mikey, I said I was sorry! The texts don't-" Just then, my phone decided to buzz again, with another dirty text from Cameron.

"Right. So having my best friends hit up my girlfriend for a blow-job doesn't mean ANYTHING to you? Yeah, right, just get the fuck out of my house." Mike said angrily. I knew he'd find out, just not like this.

"But baby, I love you. I don't want Cam, or Zach, or-"

"WHAT PART OF 'GET OUT' DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I HATE YOU, LORRAINE!" He yelled. Tears filled my eyes on the last syllable. I got redressed and picked up my hand bag. He couldn't have meant that, right? All those times he'd said he loved me, he meant those, right? Right. He did mean them; I didn't.

"Mikey, I-"

"Just leave..." He said silently as he slammed the door of his room in my face. Regret. I felt that first initial pang of regret in me. Why was I fooling around with his friends? I should have known better; now all those late night "movies" and "business" meetings meant nothing to me anymore. They just cost me the only person I ever cared about. I entered my car and sat in the driver's seat. I wept. The tears spilled over my eyelids and I just drowned in my tears. Why was I such an IDIOT? Michael meant the absolute world to me and I blew his heart up. Somehow, I started my car and found my way into my apartment. I couldn't even make it to my room; I lied on the couch for hours and hours. 1 am, 2 am, 3 am...I lied there, crying and thinking, "I'm such a fuckish girlfriend." I took out my iPhone at around four and scrolled through my contact list. One ring, two rings, three rings-dead line. Mikey wouldn't answer.

"H-hey, Mikey, Uhm, its Lorraine...look, I know you hate me and you never wanna talk to me again, but, I love you. You need to know that. I don't want Zach or Cameron, I want you, end of story. Please call me...I'm really sorry." I said pathetically as I ended the call. Somewhere, deep in his mind, he knows he loves me. Mikey knows he loves me. He's just hurt...that's all, right?

"Mike, dude, you gotta know we're sorry. We didn't mean any harm or anything,-" "Yeah, ya know? She's just..." Cam and Zach explained. I rolled my eyes and continued to play my drums.

"You can't ignore us forever, man. We're band mates." Zach said. I sighed and looked at the two of them.

"Do you even know what you did? Okay, so yeah, most of this is her fault, but still; you led her on. And now everything's fucked up. I threw her out of my house. I said I hated her. And I meant it. Everything is awful all because of the two of you." I said, plugging my ear buds back in and pounding on the drum set.

"Mike, we're sorry. Really really sorry. We didn't mean to hurt you or anything, we're sorry." Cam said. I ignored them, just like how I had ignored her call last night. I ignored the "sorries." I ignored the whining, the lying, the PAIN. After rehearsal, I ignored all the calls of my name, the fans, and I got into my car. Did I still love her? Yes. Did I love her so much I would forgive her instantly? No. Not again. I didn't wanna get played like always. I reached my house and got out of my car. Everything was empty without Lorraine in here. I shut the door to my room and threw my keys on the bureau. She had left her jacket here last night. I picked it up and looked at it. Countless flashbacks flooded my brain. It smelled like perfume; strawberries and cream. I remembered when I took this jacket off of her. When I took everything off of her. How could I have been so stupid? Lorraine was gorgeous. I shoulda known that Cam and Zach wanted a piece of her. Everyone did. Never. Never again would I make that dumbass mistake. Never again would I be played by the beautiful girl with an ugly soul. Never again.

"Lorraine...I whispered to myself silently. NO. Never. She could fuck around with the whole world; she just needed to stay the hell away from me.

"Mikey please answer. Please answer the phone. Baby please..." I whispered. I needed to hear his voice. It had been a month; surely he wasn't still upset. "Answer dammit!" I said frustrated. Why won't he answer? Oh yeah, I broke his heart. I decided to just go over; if he didn't wanna talk to me, fine, but I needed my stuff back. I got in my car and started down the busy L.A. freeway. I bet he looked just as stunning as ever. His caramel skin and that ridiculously amazing smile. He just had to take me back, he had to. I hopped up to his doorstep and rang the doorbell. He opened almost immediately.

"Mikey..." I said quietly. His eyes studied me.

"Yeah?" He replied. I momentarily shook out of my stare.

"Uhm, y-yeah, I left like whole buncha stuff here; can I get them?" I asked awkwardly. Well, this is just...

Her hair flowed beautifully down her back and her eyes seemed to be red and puffy from crying. I did that? I made her cry? It hurt me to even think that she ever cried, but because of me?

I watched as she bent down to get a box of her things. I turned away to stop the pain, but it echoed in my heart. I sounded so cheesy and desperate.

I looked back at her and she was looking at me, with hope and tears mixed in her eyes. It was in that moment that I realized, I had never stopped loving her. Nothing she did would ever make me stop. I loved her...so much. We walked back downstairs and I opened the door. "Mikey-Michael, I know you're mad at me, but you have to know this. I'm always gonna be here for you. Whatever, whenever, I'll be there; I promise. And I know that doesn't mean much since I've lied to you before, but I-" I slowly reached out and took the box away from her.

"Don't leave..." I said as I pulled her close to me and shut the door closed.

"Can we be in love again?" She asked quietly. I pushed her hair away from her face.

"Who said we stopped?" I whispered as I let my lips caress hers. She shivered involuntarily.

"I missed you so much..." She whispered as a small tear slipped passed her eyelids. I kissed her cheek softly, stopping the tear in its tracks. It was this intimacy I missed so much. I was damn right when I thought nothing was the same without her.

"Missed you too..." I whispered back, my teeth grazing her bottom lips slowly. She shivered again. "What would you say if I asked you to cuddle in my room with me?" I asked sheepishly, leaving small kisses on her hand.

"Kay :D" She giggled in that most adorable way. Hours? Days? MONTHS? Who knows how long we were there. But I knew I had my girl back, the one who would always BE THERE


End file.
